evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot Plank Walker
The Zombot Plank Walker is one of the robots created by Dr. Zomboss in the second game of Plants vs. Zombies. It is a boss in Pirate Seas - Day 25 and 35, Modern Day - Day 32, and Arena. Like the previous Zombots, it was created to defeat the plants, the Players, and eat their brains once and for all. History Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Zombot Plank Walker was first appeared in Pirate Seas - Day 25 as a boss. The Players has to use Kernel-pults, Snapdragons, Spikeweeds, Spring Beans, Coconut Canons, Threepeaters, and Cherry Bombs to fight Dr. Zomboss. After defeating the Zombot, its legs were destroyed, he warped in the portal and teleported away, and the Players earned a Pirate Seas trophy (a money bag when replayed). It also returned to Pirate Seas - Day 35 as an extra boss. Dr. Zomboss upgraded this robot by summoning more Barrelhead Zombies and Gargantuar Pirates, deploying more Imp Pirate Zombies, and the zombies he summoned contain limited Plant Foods. The Players has to use Spikeweeds, Lightning Reeds, Chard Guards, Jalapenos, and Dandelions. After it was destroyed, the Players earned a money bag (formerly a mystery gift box). In Modern Day - Day 32, when the game picked Pirate Seas boss fight, the Players have to use Wild West plants (Split Peas, Chili Beans, Pea Pods, Lightning Reeds, Melon-pults, Tall-nuts, and Winter Melons) to fight Dr. Zomboss. He summoned the same zombies in Pirate Seas - Day 25, only with more Gargantuar Pirates. After he was defeated, the Players earned a Modern Day Piñata (formerly a mystery gift box), and a money bag when replayed. It also returned to Arena as a boss in Electrici-tea's Boss Fight Tournament with infinite health. After it was defeated in each phase, the Players earned 10000 points. Additionally, Dr. Zomboss can summon Tomb Raiser Zombies and Newspaper Zombies, although they were not from Pirate Seas. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' It also returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as a Pirate Science Zombie card of Sneaky class. The card costs 8, its rarity is Premium - Legendary, and its traits are Amphibious (ability to be planted in the water), and Strikethrough (ability to hit all plants in a lane and the Plant Hero). When played, it makes two other random pirate zombies in another lane. During attack, the robot fires a beam at all targets in its lane. Additionally, it is being piloted by an Imp Commander instead of Dr. Zomboss. Appearance The Zombot Plank Walker shares the same appearance structure with the Zombot Sphinx-inator. It takes the form of a wooden pirate ship, with a barrel which connects four robotic spider-like legs that stick with four anchors. On top of it is the flag with a letter Z. Also, the Zombot has a yellow eye to deploy Imp Pirate Zombies, and a mouth to summon zombies. There is also an Imp Pirate Zombie tightened on a stick. Dr. Zomboss wears a black eye-patch during the fight, which resembled a pirate. Zombies Summoned ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Like the Zombot Sphinx-inator, Doctor Zomboss opens the robot's mouth to create a portal that can summon zombies. *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Imp Pirate Zombie *Seagull Zombie (Arena only) *Pelican Zombie (Arena only) *Tomb Raiser Zombie (Arena only) *Newspaper Zombie (Arena only) ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' The Imp Commander used the robot's canon to summon zombies. *Swabbie *Quickdraw Con Man *Barrel of Deadbeards *Ice Pirate *Swashbuckler Zombie *Captain Deadbeard *Captain Flameface *Imp Commander *Space Pirate *Stealthy Imp *Barrel Roller Zombie *Interstellar Bounty Hunter *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Intergalactic Warlord *Shieldcrusher Viking *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Monkey Smuggler *Unthawed Viking Other Attacks *Dr. Zomboss fires the cannon from the robot's eye, which summons a large wave of Imp Pirate Zombies. *Dr. Zomboss uses the robot's front legs to tap on all plants in front of him, charges it forward, which can kill all plants and zombies in two rows, and jumps back to the rightmost columns. *Dr. Zomboss moves and jumps around to avoid damages from plants. Other Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse'' The Zombot Plank Walker appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse in Pirate Seas, as Dr. Zomboss piloted it to race against Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing for a part of the Sun Vacuum, which was later destroyed by them. Gallery HDZombotPlankWalker.png Zombot Plank WalkerH.png Trivia *The name "Zombot Plank Walker" is based on a pirate term, Walk the plank. *When the robot is stunned, the Players can see the Imp Pirate Zombie disappeared for a few seconds. Category:War-Machines Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Summoning Category:Technology Category:Elementals